


An Important Work of Art

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Humor, M/M, sonny carisi's butt is a gift, things you only tell your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's a little buzzed and really, really appreciates Sonny's butt.





	An Important Work of Art

"You don't understand," Rafael says. He holds up his hands. They're lightly cupped like he's holding onto something from above. "Liv. My god. It's the most perfect butt you've ever seen."

Liv laughs and sips her wine. She's on glass number four, the same as Rafael, but she's just started to feel a buzz, and he's spent the last half of a glass trying to accurately describe Sonny's ass. Liv's been waiting for the right moment to inform he that she had no idea they were dating. Not that she hadn't suspected with the way they'd looked at each other the last few months, but they haven't disclosed.

"My hands fit on his ass like it was made for me. Like, I special-ordered a boyfriend ass to specification."

"I've seen it," Liv replies, just to egg him on.

"No," Rafael says, pointing a finger at her. It wavers slightly. "No, you have _not_ seen it. You have _not_. You don't understand how much you haven't seen."

"I'm sorry," Liv says, holding back her laugh with some effort. "I didn't mean to presume."

"That's right. You did presume." Rafael nods slowly, and his hand drops to the table. "He wears boxer briefs. Little, tiny boxer briefs. He gets home, and he strips down, and he just walks around in them, and I get to look at that, Liv. And when he gets out of the shower, he doesn't change out of his towel for like an hour, and it's the most perfect butt, Liv. The most perfect."

"So you've been saying."

"Look, you're my best friend, but if you ever touch his butt--"

"I feel like I got here just in the nick of time," Sonny says as he walks up to the booth. He's in a t-shirt and jeans, looking fondly at Rafael before he turns and gives Liv a smile. "Did he tell you he ate before you two headed out on this bar crawl?"

"He did."

"You liar," Sonny says to Rafael, all warmth and charm.

"I'm fine." Rafael says. 

"You're a little drunk," Sonny tells him. He picks up Rafael's glass and takes a sip. "At least you're drunk on quality stuff. Nice choice, Sarge."

"Thanks," Liv replies with a smile.

"Oh, and here. We were gonna bring 'em in tomorrow, but since this one can't keep his mouth closed halfway through a bottle of Merlot--"

"Do you know your butt is perfect?" Rafael asks. 

"Yes," Sonny replies, dropping a set of folded papers in front of Liv so he can bend down and kiss Rafael on one flushed cheek. "And I'm always flattered you think so."

"The perfect butt," Rafael says. "But I told Liv she's not allowed to touch it."

"Well, I wasn't gonna offer," Sonny tells him.

Olivia shakes her head at them and unfolds the papers. She's not surprised to see the disclosure forms. "Good for you two," she tells Sonny. "Feel free to repeat that when he's sober."

Sonny flashes her a grin. "Thanks, I will." He tips Rafael's chin up so they're eye-to-eye. "Come on, you lush. I'll order Thai on the way home."

Liv can't help her laugh at how easily Rafael lets Sonny manhandle him out of the booth and into his coat. She pushes Rafael's briefcase out from under the table with her foot, and Sonny leans down to grab it. He jerks and gives Liv a long-suffering look. "He goosed you?" Liv guesses.

"He goosed me," Sonny agrees, the fondness in his voice making Liv laugh again. "Thanks for the text."

"I figured you didn't want him describing your assets in detail to a Lyft driver."

"Appreciate it. You good to get home?"

Liv waves him off. "I'm fine. Unlike someone, I did eat before coming out to drink, and I was eying the appetizers before he started his loving tribute to your butt."

"Have a good one," Sonny says. He turns so he can pull Rafael in close to himself. Rafael mumbles a goodnight to Liv and snuggles in tight against Sonny's side. 

On a hunch, Liv gets her phone up and the camera on as they walk across the floor. She manages to snap a picture the exact moment that Rafael full-on cups one of Sonny's butt cheeks. Sonny doesn't even twitch.

She'll send it to Rafael in the morning right after she warns Sonny it's coming so he can get the reaction on video. It's only fair, she reasons. Rafael shouldn't have fibbed about eating.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great bit of silliness to write.


End file.
